JORNADAS EN ALTAMAR
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Una nuevo viaje a través del basto océano en búsqueda de libertad y otras intenciones ocultas
1. Chapter 1

**LA AVENTURA COMIENZA**

Después de la caída de Sauron, Equestria había quedado en paz, pero tanta tranquilidad inquietaba a Markus Deathook, y secretamente empezó la construcción de un gran barco para escapar y aventurarse a las misteriosas aguas del mundo pues ahora el corazón de Markus estaba corrompido, no tanto como para volverse un cruel y sanguinario asesino, pero si lo suficiente para olvidar su amor hacia Celestia y adoptar un deseo por el oro y el poder, así fue como investigando en las bibliotecas de Canterlot descubrió que en una isla lejana he inexplorada habitaba en lo profundo de la montaña un gran dragón que poseía la gema más preciosa y poderosa de todos los tiempos, entonces esperó y comenzó a reclutar miembros para su tripulación empezando con sus 2 hermanos, primero iría por Jackal, lo encontró en la playa con Adagio Dazzle

MD-Justo al par que andaba buscando-

AD-¿Markus?-

JS-¿Qué hay hermanito?-

MD-Oh no mucho pero les tengo una propuesta que les puede ser de interés-

AD-Te escuchamos-

MD-Me he enterado de un inmenso tesoro escondido en una lejana isla cuyo valor es más grande que el toda Equestria, ¿Así que me preguntaba, quisieran ser parte de mi tripulación para ir y recobrar ese premio?-

AD-No lo sé, creo que estamos bien así ¿No Jackie?-

JS-¿¡De cuanto hablamos!?-dijo emocionado

MD-Una isla entera llena de oro y joyas-

AD-Jackie no necesitamos oro-

JS-¿De que hablas?, ¡imagina todo lo que podríamos tener con ese oro!, además será grato pasar más tiempo juntos-

AD-Pues eso es cierto, de acuerdo Markus estamos dentro-

MD-Bienvenidos a la tripulación del Capitán Barba-Muerta, Jajajaja ¿cómo se oye? Aún estoy pensando en el nombre-dijo dándose media vuelta y alejándose

JS-¡Espera! ¿Y que, cuando zarpamos?-

MD-Nos vemos en la Posada del Pony Pisador, en la bahía Horseshoe la noche del Día Después de Mañana jajaja suena como nombre de película, bueno nos vemos-dijo teletransportandose a otro lugar

AD-Soy yo o Markus ¿está un poco menos cuerdo?-

JS-Pobre wey, después de que resucito no ha vuelto completamente a ser el mismo, pero pos la vida sigue ¿no?-

AD-Pues supongo-

Mientras, Markus apareció en SugarCube Corners, entro y encontró a su hermano Drawing Gunner comiendo un pastelillo con Sonata Dusk

MD-¡MILAGRO!, el ermitaño por fin da la cara al público-dijo dándole un suave golpe en la espalda

DG-No me dio risa cabron-

SD-Jajajajaja ¿De qué hablas Gunny? Eso fue muy chistoso-

DG-¿Y qué quieres?-

MD-Modérame tu tono pendejo-

DG-Modérame esta, no bueno ya en ¿Qué te puedo servir?-

MD-Mucho mejor, bien aquí está el asunto y me alegra que Sonata esté aquí para oírlo, he descubierto una lejana isla con una masiva cantidad de oro la cual está esperando a que alguien la tome-

DG-¿Y cómo lo alcanzamos?-

SD-Si, necesitaríamos un barco o algo-

MD-Exactamente, es por eso que llevo construyendo uno desde hace tiempo solo necesitaba una tripulación, y tu mi querido hermanito seras el….-

DG-¡¿Contramaestre?!-

MD-Sep-

DG-Excelente-

SD-Ok y cuando nos vamos-

MD-Pasado mañana en la Posada del Pony Pisador en la bahía de Horseshoe, no lleguen tarde-dijo desapareciendo

Al día siguiente en Canterlot las cosas estaban por sacudirse, pues Markus le había revelado sus propósitos a Celestia, lo cual la confundió y la sorprendió

PC-¿Pero Markus porque quieres más poder del que ya tienes? ¿No puedes solo quedarte aquí y vivir en paz conmigo?-

MD-Esta vida ya no me vasta necesito más, quiero algo más, hay una sombra que nubla mi pasado y en mi mente se vienen visiones del poder que puedo poseer si encuentro esa gema, además el tesoro es algo que también circula por mi cabeza, navegar todo el tiempo, sin descanso, tomando lo que quiera cuando quiera y del modo que quiera-

PC-¿Una vida de piratería? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Vivir como un vil ladrón hurtando y matando! No lo entiendo Markus, ¡¿dónde está por todo lo que has luchado?!-

MD-Es una gran vida, llena de aventura sin preocuparme por lo que le pase a este mundo, solo morir en batalla o hasta el fin de los tiempos esa es mi clase de vida-cuando dijo esto, sus ojos se tornaron grises

PC-Markus, me rompe el corazón decirte esto pero si decides continuar con esto y pones en peligro a Equestria no me dejas otra opción que apresarte-Dijo mientras varios guardias entraron a la sala

MD-Jajajajaja pues entonces ahora somos enemigos querida como fuimos en un principio, no te angusties no tengo en mente dañar Equestria….por ahora pero si tus tropas se atreven a impedir mi viaje, no dudare en acabar con ellos, ahora nos vemos CELLY-dijo desapareciendo de la sala

Entonces Luna entro junto con Cadence y Shining Armor

PL-¿Hermana? ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!-

PC-Markus se…fue, dejara Equestria para dedicarse a la Piratería-

PCd-Pero ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo que puede buscar-

PL-Pero hermana Deathook te ama profundamente ¿Por qué te abandona ahora?-

PC-El deseo de poder que tiene ahora Deathook ha tomado control de el-

PL-Entonces debemos detenerlo-

PCd-Si, Shining, ¿podrías ir y detenerlo?-

SA-Claro amor, lo buscare en todos los puertos y lo traeré de regreso aunque sea por la fuerza-

PC-Lleva refuerzos, será difícil hacerlo entrar en razón-

SA-Lo hare princesa-

Al día siguiente Markus llegó a la Posada del Pony Pisador y al entrar se sentó en una mesa con una pony encapuchada quien se descubrió y resulto ser Aria Blaze

AB-¿Y bien?

MD-Todo listo, solo esperemos a que lleguen los otros-

Pasaron varias horas y al anochecer llegaron Jackal, Gunner, Adagio y Sonata

AB-Se tardaron demasiado-

AD-Hubiéramos llegado si alguien no se hubiera extraviado en el Bosque-dijo volteando a ver a Sonata-

SD-Jejeje lo siento-

JS-Lo bueno es que tenemos salud ¿no?-

DG-Si ya estamos todos-

MD-Aun no, falta alguien más-

Todos-¿Quién?-

MD-Si queremos llegara a la isla necesitaríamos un mapa, como no lo tenemos necesitamos a alguien que conozca esas aguas-

Entonces fuertes pisadas hicieron retumbar el lugar y alguien golpeo la pared del edificio tres veces

MD-Al parecer ya llego-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al exterior

Salieron y ahí se encontraba Lor Ragnarok

MD-Llegas tarde viejo amigo-

LR-Lo lamento pero he estado ocupado, ahora dime ¿Para qué me has convocado aquí?-

Luego de explicarle, Ragnarok se enfureció

LR-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Ya te he dicho lo que les pasa a lo que buscan ese tesoro y la suerte que corren atravesando esas peligrosas aguas infestadas de bestias y muchos otros males!-

MD-Lo sé y por eso tengo esto-dijo volteando a ver el puerto, del agua salió un inmenso barco de velas negras armado hasta los dientes con grandes cañones plateados, en la proa tenía un gran cañón en forma del esqueleto de un dragón-Bienvenidos querida tripulación al CONCORDIA-

LR-Aunque tengas un navío y una tripulación necesitas un mapa para llegar hasta allá-

MD-O alguien que ya haya visitado ese sitio y pueda guiarnos-

LR-¿Yo regresar allá? En tus sueños ¿Qué puedo yo querer que me obligue a regresar?-

MD-Venganza-

Ragnarok no dijo nada y detrás de la Posada un Espía de Canterlot había escuchado todo y mando el mensaje con un pequeño pájaro

CONTINUARA…

**Empieza otra saga, espero les agrade, dejen un review si quieren y dejen un comentario diciendo si debo mejorar o algo que les haya gustado, les deseo buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Persecución**

A media noche todos se encontraban en el puerto de Horseshoe

LR-…Venganza….bien acepto-

MD-Sabia que lo harías, será mejor que partamos ya, la guardia real no tarda en llegar-

JS-¿Por?-

MD-No entrare en detalles así que solo vámonos-

Todos abordaron el Concordia, el navío aunque era nuevo lucia bastante desgastado y tétrico y su color negro no le ayudaba, el barco era lo bastante grande para que Ragnarok subiera en la cubierta, Markus cambio su atuendo por una gabardina negra con botones y bordes morados, se colocó un sombrero con una pluma morada y el esqueleto de un pequeño lagarto subió a su hombro

MD-Damas y caballeros les presento al resto de la tripulación-

Entonces en la cubierta aparecieron muchos esqueletos de ponis, grifos, minotauros y lagartos bípedos y de entre ellos salieron dos caras conocidas, estaban Basilix, Taurem y dos caras nuevas, se trataban de 2 unicornios

AD-¿Y ellas quiénes son?-

MD-Oh si los presento, ella es Burning Ruby-Una unicornio amarillo, crin y cola rojos con ojos verdes, vestía un traje de pirata rojo quemado y en su cabeza portaba una pluma color cian

BR-¡Hola!-

MD-Y ella es Krystal Emerald-Una unicornio blanca, crin y cola color verde agua y las puntas color lila, sus ojos eran azul cielo, vestía un traje pirata color celeste y una capa color esmeralda, usaba unos botines color lila y en su cabeza portaba dos plumas rojas

KE-Saludos-

SD-Que lindas-

Ambas-Gracias, igualmente-

DG-¿Y ustedes son parte de la tripulación?-

KE-Somos más que eso-

JS-¿A qué se refieren?-

MD-Son mis segundas al mando, me ayudan a mantener orden en el barco-

DG-Pero creí que yo era el contramaestre-

JS-Y yo-

MD-Precisamente tarados, sé que no obedecerían ninguna orden asi que el cargo lo ocuparan solo para mantener el rango-

JS-¿Entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera?-

MD-Mientras no me afecte a mí, ni a la nave o al viaje si-

JS-Excelente-dijo bajando las escaleras corriendo

MD-Em…ok en el nivel inferior hay habitaciones para cada uno de ustedes, ya ustedes sabrán si las comparten o no y Ragnarok, debido a tu tamaño deberás permanecer en la cubierta todo el tiempo-

LR-Jajaja si claro, por suerte tengo alas y soy anfibio así que para lo único que subiré será para reposar un rato-dijo levantando vuelo

MD-Bien solo guíanos en la dirección correcta-

LR-Entendido-

DG-Bien pues me despiertan cuando lleguemos-dijo bajando las escaleras

AB-Yo tengo hambre-

MD-la cocina esta dos niveles abajo-

SD-¿Hay cocina?-

BR-Sip, hay muchas cosas, es un barco muy grande-

KE-Y sin embargo muy veloz-

AB-Pues nos vemos luego-

SD-Ojala tengan tacos-dijo siguiendo a Aria

AD-Iré a buscar a Jackie-

MD-Seguramente está haciendo pendejadas en los niveles inferiores-

AD-Ya lo conoces-

MD-Si lo sé, cuida que no estropee nada-

AD-Ok-

MD-Los demás vuelvan a sus puesto-dijo entrando a la cabina del capitán seguido por sus dos tenientes

BR-Al parecer nuestra travesía ha comenzado capitán-

MD-Así es querida, el tesoro nos aguarda-

KE-Pero realmente no lo deseas ¿o si Markus?-

MD-Ustedes saben que el tesoro no me importa, es la gema lo único que me importa-

BR-¿Y nosotras?-dijo mientras ambas se colocaban a su lado

MD-Sé que puedo contar con ustedes y ustedes pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea-dijo abrazándolas

Mientras tanto en la bahía Horseshoe, Shining Armor había arribado con las mane-6 en busca de Markus

RD-Recuérdanos porque estamos aquí-

SA-Según la Princesa Celestia, Markus ha perdido la razón y busca un poder con el que puede destruir Equestria, a grandes rasgos y no se me ocurrió otro grupo de ponis que pudieran hacerlo entrar en razón sin necesidad de violencia-

Ap-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Deathook otra vez quiere destruir Equestria?-

SA-No estamos seguros de que lo quiera hacer, es solo que es un gran poder que puede ser usado con fines malvados y dada la condición de Markus, no tenemos garantías de cómo lo vaya a usar-

Fs-No creo que lo haga, ha cambiado desde su primer intento de destruir el núcleo del planeta-

TS-Fluttershy tiene razón con la ayuda de la Princesa Celestia y la de todos, hemos logrado cambiarlo-

SA-Aun así puede volver a cambiar, por eso debemos seguirlo-

Rarity-¿Seguirlo? Pero no sabemos a dónde se ha ido-

SA-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo mirando el mar, en el cual aparecía un rastro de barriles-Tenemos un espía a bordo de su nave-

Ap-¿No es arriesgado tener a alguien en su nave? Digo porque Markus no es de los que perdonen a los traidores-

SA-Por eso debemos partir de inmediato, suban todas a bordo del Interceptor-dijo refiriéndose a un barco color azul con velas blancas el cual se encontraba en el puerto

TS-Pues entonces vámonos-

Así todas subieron al navío y zarparon siguiendo el rastro de barriles

Volviendo con la tripulación del Concordia, todos se encontraban durmiendo con excepción de Markus quien sentado en su cabina revisaba el mapa del mundo

MD-Estamos entrando en aguas inexploradas, no tardaran en aparecer los problemas-

BR-¿Capitán?-dijo saliendo de su cuarto (cabe mencionar que el cuarto de las tenientes estaba al lado de la cabina del capitán y junto a este estaba el de Markus así que se darán una idea de lo grande que es el barco)

MD-No puedo, estas aguas no son seguras y debo estar alerta-

KE-Pero Markus, Ragnarok nos alertara de cualquier peligro, además nadie sería tan tonto como para atacar un barco acorazado y armado hasta los dientes como lo es el Concordia, mejor vayamos a dormir los tres-

MD-Bien, no puedo discutir con ambas, entonces creo que me retirare a mi habitación-

Markus entro a su cuarto y en su gran cama se tendió cual costal de papas, entonces sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado

MD-Emmm ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

BR-Nuestro cuarto esta helado, teníamos frio-

KE-Si, necesitamos calor-dijeron abrazando al Alicornio que sonrojado devolvió el abrazo-

MD-Bien de acuerdo duerman aquí-

Las dos le dieron un beso en la mejilla

Ambas-Gracias Capitán-

MD-Jejeje descansen-

Continuara…..

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen día**


	3. Chapter 3

**Viejos Amigos**

Aguas misteriosas:

La tripulación se encontraba calmada todos en sus puestos y el capitán en su cabina viendo su extraña brújula sin agujas, Trazando el curso con el rumbo que Ragnarok tomaba, Krystal se encontraba al timón y Ruby se encontraba abajo haciendo inventario, mientras Gunner se encontraba dormido en una hamaca unos pisos abajo y cerca de aquí Jackal había cometido emm "Actos indebidos" con Adagio dejando un desagradable olor en el pasillo, como sea todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Ragnarok aterrizo en la cubierta

BR-¿Qué novedades hay?-dijo subiendo a la cubierta

LR-Algo me huele muy familiar, un olor que reconocería en cualquier parte-

MD-¿A qué te refieres Ragnarok?-dijo saliendo de la cabina

LR-Este olor no puede ser de otra sino….Pinkie Pie-

MD-Carajo, Celestia envió a sus mensajeras a tratar de convencerme de regresar-

BR-Pero como ¿Nos siguieron? El Concordia nunca deja rastro-

LR-A no ser que haya un traidor abordo-

MD-Ruby registra el barco, tengo la sospecha de saber quién es-

No muy lejos de ahí el Interceptor navegaba velozmente siguiendo el rastro de barriles

Rarity-Estoy harta del mar, el bamboleo del barco me está mareando-

SA-Descuiden la Princesa Luna me aseguro que su espía está haciendo lo acordado y como ven es cierto-

PP-Momento, huelo algo muy familiar, ¡Wee! Ragny anda cerca-

Aj-¿Ragnarok? Pero ¿Qué hace el aquí?-

Fs-A no ser –

TS-Que este ayudando a Markus-

RD-A todo esto ¿Quién es el espía?-

De vuelta al Concordia Jackal se encontraba en el último nivel inferior en la popa del navío en el cual se encontraba el almacén de Barriles de Ron tirando un barril al mar por una pequeña compuerta

MD-Supongo que te enorgulleces de tirar…..¡¿ESTAS TIRANDO EL RON?!-Dijo saliendo de una pared-

JS-¿Qué dices? Nonono bueno solo fue un par de barriles-

MD-En este barco la única cosa más preciosa que yo es el Ron, es un vicio de Pirata-

JS-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

MD-Es mi nave, es como parte de mí-

JS-Ay si ay si

MD-Empecé a sospechar que teníamos un espía abordo cuando sentí mi Ron alejándose de mí, pero no sabía que eras tú-

JS-¿Y qué harás ahora?-

MD-Me dirijo a la Cocina, ¿gustas café?-

JS-Momento, ¿no harás nada?-

MD-Jajajajaja no, descuida, solo te digo que quien nos esté siguiendo probara la potencia de fuego del Concordia-

JS-Bah suena bien para mí vamos-

Ambos subieron y en la Cocina encontraron a Sonata, Aria y Adagio

AD-¡¿Jackie pensé que estabas..?!-

JS-Descuida ya sabe-

AD-Oh y no harás nada Markus-

MD-Nah no te preocupes-

AB-Has cambiado Deathook antes los hubieras colgado-

MD-Me he vuelto más civilizado-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

BR-Capitán nos alcanzaron-dijo entrando en la cocina

MD-Bien, hay que darles la bienvenida, saca todos los cañones Teniente, vamos a enseñarles "Fuegos artificiales"-dijo saliendo junto con Ruby de la habitación

AB-Ese si es el Markus que conozco-

SD-Wow fuegos artificiales ¡Que emoción!-

Markus subió a la cubierta y pudo ver al Interceptor acercándose por detrás

MD-Cierren velas, dejemos que se acerquen-

KE-¡Ya oyeron al capitán cierren velas!-

Así el Interceptor alcanzo y se detuvo al lado del masivo navío Concordia y viéndolos desde metros de altura Markus pregunto

MD-Felicitaciones amigos encontraron el Concordia-

SA-¡Markus, Las princesas Celestia y Luna ordenan que vuelvas a Canterlot!-

MD-OH Celestia y Luna me ORDENAN ¿que regrese a Canterlot? ¿Y Cadence envía a su perro faldero y a seis chicas a llevarme de regreso? Mjajajajajajajaja mi querido Shining Armor no tengo ninguna intención de regresar a Equestria sin mi premio, ni si quiera con su "espía" tuvieron ventaja así que escucha bien querido "Capitán" ¿porque no le das la vuelta a tu pequeño barco de cuerda y regresas por dónde viniste?-

SA-Te haremos regresar aunque tengamos que usar la fuerza ¡Saquen cañones!-exclamo y así el Interceptor saco dos hileras de cañones de su lado izquierdo

RD-No quiero ser pesimista pero su barco es como 5 veces más grande que el nuestro-

MD-Oh que tiernos, miren esos cañoncitos relucientes Jajajaja Teniente-

BR-Si capitán ¡Cañones!-exclamo y de su flanco derecho el barco saco diez hileras de cañones, lo notable es que cada cañón eran 6 cañones rotatorios

Ap-*Gulp* esos son muchos cañones-

MD-¿Les gustan? Me dijeron que estaba exagerando con la cantidad de armamento pero ¿cuándo es suficiente poder de fuego?-

TS-Hermano no tenemos oportunidad, regresemos-

SA-NO, puede que tengas más armamento pero aun así te venceremos-

Rarity-Twilight tu hermano hará que nos vuelen en pedazos-

LR-¡Markus! No puedes volar ese barco con ellas en el-

MD-Te preocupa Pinkie ¿cierto?-

LR-Es….um pues sí, pero también por las demás-

MD-Bien pues tráelas si quieres-

LR-Gracias-

Rápidamente el gran dragón acorazado levanto vuelo y cogió a las mane-6 llevándolas al Concordia

MD-Bienvenidas abordo queridas amigas jajaja-

TS-Markus detén esto y vuelve a Equestria-

MD-Como le dije a tu necio hermano, no regresare sin mi premio-

Aj-¿Cuál premio?-

MD-Ya lo verán ahora respecto al Interceptor….¡ABRAN FUEGO!-

Así las hileras de cañones dispararon ráfagas de balas que atravesaron el Interceptor como si fuera agua, el fuego era tan intenso que el Interceptor no pudo responder y al cabo de 60 segundos fue reducido a escombros que ardían sobre la superficie del agua, el único sobreviviente fue Shining Armor quien aun así resulto herido y fue hecho prisionero

MD-¿Lo ves? "capitán" tu navío ahora es solo un recuerdo, pónganlo en el calabozo, junto con ellas-dijo refiriéndose a las mane-6

LR-Markus eso no era parte del trato-

MD-Bien bien si juran no tratar de detenerme y mientras obedezcan no les hare daño-

RD-Estas loco si crees que vamos a seguirte-

TS-Espera,…..lo haremos-

MD-Excelente, entonces solo lleven a este esperpento al calabozo-

TS-Espera te obedeceremos, pero no le hagas daño-

MD-No estás en posición de negociar querida Twilight pero en fin se quedara en el calabozo hasta que cambie de opinión-

TS-Bien-

MD-Ok entonces vuelvan todos a sus puestos-

TS-Y nosotras-

MD-No sé, vayan a comer algo disfruten la vista yo que se pasen el tiempo es un barco muy grande y será un largo viaje-

TS-Bien-dijo volteándose hacia donde estaba Ragnarok-Gracias Ragnarok-

LR-No hay de que-

PP-¡Si Ragny muchas gracias!-dijo saltando en su lomo

LR-Hey Pinkie ¿quieres ver el cielo desde arriba?-

PP-Suena divertido ¡SI!-

Así ambos volaron muy alto por encima de las nubes

KE-Esta fuera de vista Capitán-

MD-Déjalo que se divierta un rato, bajemos por un trago-ambos se dirigieron al Almacén cediendo el timón a Basilix

RD-¿Qué haremos ahora Twilight?-

TS-Informarle a la Princesa Celestia lo sucedido-

Aj-Pero ¿Cómo si Spike no vino con nosotras?-

TS-Recuerda que aún hay un espía en la nave-

JS-Oí mi nombre-Dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta la cubierta

TS-Jackal necesitamos que Hipherion lleve un mensaje a las princesas-

JS-No te garantizo que se sepa orientar pero pues-

Hp-Bien bien me zumbaron los oídos así que ¿Qué necesitan?-

TS-Necesito que le digas a Celestia nuestra situación actual, que envie apoyo-

Hp-OK-

Así partió el Fénix negro algo desorientado perdiéndose a lo lejos

JS-Pues allá va-

DG-Ir quien-

JS-¿Dónde estabas?-

DG-Abajo durmiendo, desperté después de escuchar mucho ruido afuera pero hasta ahorita subí porque me daba flojera-

JS-Típico de ti-

En el almacén Markus, Krystal y Ruby estaban bebiendo juntos en el bar que había en el Almacén

KE-¿Entonces el plan sigue en marcha?-

MD-Sep-

BR-Estupendo, pronto llegaremos a la Isla, con Ragnarok y sus hermanos podremos doblegar a la Bestia-

Ya era de noche y los tres regresaron a la cabina del Capitán, donde Markus saco de su habitación un cofre negro

KE-El premio será suyo Capitán, eso es seguro-

MD-Lo sé, pero recuerdo el porqué de esta búsqueda, la razón por la que aquella gema es imprescindible esa razón se encuentra en este cofre-

BR-Lo sabemos Markus y como una vez te lo dijimos Nuestra lealtad está contigo hasta nuestra muerte-

MD-Y lo aprecio profundamente-dijo dándoles un abrazo al cual respondieron también ellas

MD-Bien señoritas, fue un gran día jaja pero se merecen un descanso-dijo separándose pero fue detenido por las dos quienes lo tomaron del brazo y al voltear le dieron un beso dejándolo algo sonrojado

Ambas: Buenas noches capitán

Continuara….

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo bue dia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LLEGADA**

Días pasaron desde que el Concordia hundió el Interceptor y una neblina demasiado densa cubrió el cielo y dificulto la visibilidad

-Nos estamos acercando-dijo Markus saliendo a la cubierta

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿La neblina negra que cubrió toda visibilidad o el olor a muerte que se siente en el aire?-Respondió Krystal con tono burlón-

-Es una corazonada-

-Vamos a ciegas capitán-dijo Ruby

-¡Vigía! ¿Puedes ver a Ragnarok?-

-No capitán, la niebla lo cubre todo-contesto desde su puesto en las alturas

-Demonios, así no podremos seguir, lancen bengalas, que Ragnarok nos pueda encontrar-

-¡Ya oyeron al capitán, disparen las bengalas!-dijo Ruby

Ragnarok que sobrevolaba la nave noto las bengalas a su alrededor y de inmediato aterrizo en la cubierta

-Al parecer no podremos seguir a través de esta bruma-dijo Twilight

-No lo creas, Ragnarok, sumérgete y tira de los cables de arrastre de proa-

-¿Ósea que ahora soy tu perro lazarillo?-

-Tómalo como tu hora de almorzar-

-Bien, ojala haya delfines-dijo lanzándose al agua

Entonces Jackal y Gunner hubieron a la cubierta

-¿Por qué nos paramos?-preguntó Jackal

-La niebla es demasiado densa, supongo que no le podemos seguir el rastro a Ragnarok-contesto Gunner

-Avavavava-

-Hablando de el grandote ¿Dónde está?-

Se oyó como alguien gritaba ¡Jódete delfín! Seguido de un gran splash

-Olvídalo-dijo Gunner mientras ambos se acercaban a su hermano

-¿Y esta niebla?-pregunto Sleipnir

-No lo sé pero creo que nos estamos acercando, Ragnarok nos jalara desde abajo-

De pronto el barco se sacudió y una vez más se freno

-Pero qué carajo-

-Habremos chocado con un arrecife-dijo Markus acercándose al borde para revisar-¡Ragnarok!-exclamo pero no hubo respuesta-Esto no me gusta, ¡Krystal! ¿Cómo está el timón?-

-Trabado Capitán, el barco esta atorado con algo-

-Ni hablar, habrá que bajar a revisar-

Markus, Ruby y varios otros miembros de la tripulación bajaron al almacén y se sumergieron por la compuerta que se encontraba ahí, nadaron unos pocos metros y allí pudieron divisar como una enorme tenaza tenia preso al Concordia desde abajo, nadando más a fondo descubrieron a un enorme cangrejo de piedra quien en su otra tenaza tenia cautivo a Ragnarok quien disparaba ráfagas de energía desde su boca tratando de liberarse de su enorme captor

-Parece que tenemos un gran problema, como sea ¡Liberen a Ragnarok! Disparen a los ojos-

Los ojos rojos del cangrejo eran vulnerables al parecer pues tras varios golpes la bestia soltó a su presa, Ragnarok al descubrir su punto débil empezó a dispararle al cangrejo haciéndolo retroceder y escapar por una enorme gruta en el suelo marino

-Vaya plagas que hay por aquí-comento Ragnarok

Volvieron a la nave y Ragnarok volvió a tirar del barco pero de nuevo se freno

-Carajo y esta vez ¿qué es?-pregunto Markus exasperado

Ragnarok subió a la cubierta de inmediato

-Markus tienes que ver esto-dijo mientras agitaba sus alas disipando un poco la niebla dejando ver una inmensa pared de piedra

-¿Una montaña?-

-No, una barrera, la isla está escondida en medio de un círculo conformado por esta cordillera-

-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes, ahora tendremos que tirar la montaña para avanzar-

-No necesariamente, existe un pasaje submarino lo suficientemente grande para que el Concordia pase-

-A que te refieres con que podrá pasar por ahí, ese túnel está por debajo del agua y los barcos van sobre el agua ¿No es así?-pregunto Applejack

Markus sonrió y dijo-Este no es cualquier barco ¡Cierren velas y sellan las escotillas! Oh y Twilight sería conveniente que se pusieran burbujas de aire a menos que tengan agallas Jajajaja, ¡Sumérgenos Teniente!-

-A la orden Capitán-Respondió Krystal

De pronto el enorme barco se sacudió y comenzó a hundirse

-Mejor agárrense de algo jajajajaja-

El navío se introdujo completamente en el agua desapareciendo de la superficie

-Bien Ragnarok muéstranos el camino-

-Como gustes-

Siguiendo al dragón mientras rodeaban la cordillera encontraron diversas y extrañas creaturas desde peces arcoíris hasta tiburones hacha, por fin encontraron la entrada, un enorme túnel

-Ves, como dije es lo bastante grande para que pase el Concordia-

Pero entonces del túnel salieron tres cangrejos de piedra gigantes, justo como el anterior

-¡Ah mierda como dije antes parecen plaga!-exclamo Markus

Las bestias no tardaron en cargar contra el navío

-Ah eso no, no piensen que dañaran mi nave-dijo Krystal girando el timón a estribor

-Hay que darles de comer ¿no lo crees Teniente?-

-Sera una cena picante Capitán ¡Saquen todos los cañones!-ordeno Ruby

-Habrán bien la boca, ¡FUEGO!-exclamo Markus

El Concordia soltó una ráfaga mortal que despedazo literalmente a uno de los cangrejos, los otros logrando escapar de la ola de disparos comenzaron a golpear el casco del navío

-Ragnarok, estas cosas están rayando mi nave, encárgate de una de ellas-

-Pondré a este crustáceo en bandeja de plata-

-También iremos nosotras-dijo Adagio

-Después de todo el agua es nuestro elemento-comento Aria

-Me gustan los camarones-agrego Sonata

Las tres tomaron su forma de sirenas y siguieron al dragón quien embistió al cangrejo cayendo al suelo marino

-Ustedes tres, distráiganlo-

Las tres entonaron un desafinado canto aturdiendo a la bestia, permitiéndole a Ragnarok subir en la bestia y arrancarle los ojos, el crustáceo enceguecido lanzo golpe tras golpe

-Ahora una vez más-

Volviendo a cantar la bestia enloqueció y tratando de cubrirse ignoro a Ragnarok quien cargando energía desde su interior atravesó a la bestia con un potente rayo de energía blanco acabando al enorme animal

-Solo queda uno-dijo Markus refiriéndose a la bestia quien se encontraba frente al navío preparándose a envestirlo-que pruebe un poco del barco, vamos ¡Adelante!-

El barco cobro velocidad y de súbito embistiendo a la bestia estrellándolo en la pared de la cordillera matando a la creatura

-Jajajaja bien parece que cenaremos cangrejo las siguientes semanas-comento Ruby

-Bien, en mi defensa esto nunca paso las pocas veces que use esta entrada pero fue buen ejercicio-comento Ragnarok posándose en la cubierta junto a las sirenas

-Si como sea, estamos a tiro de piedra, Teniente ¡sácanos de aquí!-

-Si señor-respondió Krystal

Atravesaron el túnel y al otro lado el agua era cristalina

-Muy hermoso-comento Fluttershy

-Ok llévanos a la superficie querida Krystal-

El Concordia una vez más se colocó en la superficie del agua y justo enfrente se divisaba la Isla, selvas rodeaban un volcán donde al parecer habían construido un castillo

-Bienvenidos a la Isla Dorada-dijo Ragnarok

CONTINUARA…

**Por fin la tripulación del Concordia ha llegado a la Isla, ¿Qué sucederá? Chéquenlo en el próximo, dejen un review si gustan me despido y que tengan buen dia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Viejos Enemigos**

El Concordia avanzo por las aguas cristalinas hasta la Isla

-¿Y porque le llaman Isla Dorada si es igual a cualquiera?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-No te confundas, el exterior es una fachada, cada centímetro interno de la isla está conformado de oro y gemas, la isla entera es un tesoro-

-¿Y porque nadie lo ha reclamado?-pregunto Applejack

-Por temor a su Guardián-comentó Markus

-¿Guardián?-dijo Twilight

-La Isla Dorada se ha mantenido en secreto y a salvo por el temor de todos hacia Arkhalagon el Dorado-dijo Ragnarok

-Supongo que es el guardián-

-Así es, un Dragón del Mundo Antiguo-agrego Markus

-¿Entonces porque venimos si ese Dragón es tan feroz como se oye?-dijo Fluttershy con voz temblorosa

-Porque tenemos posibilidad de distraerlo lo suficiente para tomar el premio que he venido a buscar y salir de ahí cuanto antes-dijo Markus

-¿Distraerlo?-

-Así es, ustedes se encargaran de entretenerlo mientras yo me encargo de buscar el elemento que deseo-

-Ósea que somos solo el señuelo-dijo Aria

-Precisamente-

-Pero esa cosa nos pisara como moscas-dijo Applejack

-Bah no creo que sea tan grande-agrego Rainbow Dash

-No se preocupen por eso, irán Ragnarok y el resto con ustedes así que yo creo que lo conseguirán-

-Oh te apuesto que hare algo más que distraerlo-comento Ragnarok

-Pues dense prisa-ordeno Markus

Subieron al lomo de Ragnarok y partieron hacia la costa mientras el Concordia quedaba anclado

-Krystal, Ruby el cofre-

-Aquí lo tiene Capitán-dijeron ambas trayendo el cofre negro

Taurem y Basilix se acercaron junto a los demás miembros de la tripulación

-Ya saben lo que deben hacer-dijo Markus

-No se preocupe Capitán no lo defraudaremos-dijo Taurem

-Saben lo que les pasará si me fallan, vayan y encárguense de cumplir la orden-

Así la tripulación muerta del Concordia bajó del navío y cruzo por el fondo marino hasta la costa

-Ahora solo falto yo, Krystal, Ruby cuiden el cofre-dijo levantando vuelo

Mientras tanto en la Isla, Ragnarok y compañía habían avanzado por la jungla hasta llegar a la base del volcán donde se encontraba una gran puerta de hierro, era la entrada al castillo

-Preparase para entrar al reino bajo la Montaña, cuidado pues todo el tesoro los corromperá y el Mal del Dragón asechara en sus corazones, no debemos tomar nada de este lugar maldito-dijo colocando sus garras sobre las grandes puertas y recitando un dialecto antiguo las pesadas puertas se abrieron sorprendentemente en silencio

-Hay que avanzar con cautela, la sorpresa está a nuestro favor así que hay que aprovecharla-dijo adentrándose en el castillo seguido del resto

Avanzando pudieron observar la magnificencia del lugar, incluso el mismo castillo estaba construido de oro puro, todas las columnas, escalones y demás era oro y por el suelo empezaban a verse monedas y pequeñas gemas de colores

-Este sitio es precioso, ¿Qué tal si tomamos unas pocas gemas? No creo que haga ningún daño-Dijo Rarity

-No lo hagas, los dragones conocemos a detalle cada pieza que guardamos y damos caza a cualquiera que tome alguna de ellas, no toquen nada y sigan avanzando-

En la entrada había llegado la Tripulación del Concordia liderada por Taurem y Basilix

-Parece que Ragnarok nos ha abierto el camino-dijo Taurem

-Avancen en sssilencio-agrego Basilix

Mientras tanto Markus había llegado al otro extremo de la Isla y adentrándose en la selva encontró una entrada oculta entre varios árboles y en silencio entro a los salones del Reino Dorado

-Si tuviera más tiempo, recogería parte del tesoro, o me instalaría aquí pero no tengo la fuerza para matar a Arkhalagon…..aun-

De regreso con Ragnarok y compañía quienes habían alcanzado la bóveda principal o así se le llamaba pues en realidad era una inmensa sala llena de oro y joyas que hacia parecer a Ragnarok como un simple ratón

-Esto es enorme incluso para ti Ragnarok ¿cómo encontraremos a Arkhalagon?-preguntó Twilight

-So se confundan, probablemente ya sabe que estamos aquí, fíjense por donde pisan-dijo mientras caminaba por el tesoro

De pronto el lugar entero se estremeció y del interior del oro salió una gigantesca garra la cual se posó sobre la superficie, luego salió otra y finalmente se asomó la imponente y masiva figura de Arkhalagon el Dorado, un enorme dragón 6 veces más grande que Ragnarok, de tanto haber dormido entre el oro y las joyas, estas se habían impregnado a su cuerpo, volviéndose completamente dorado, su cuerpo contaba con muchas espinas y grandes picos en su espalda, cuello, cola y brazos, estos últimos contaban con alas desplegables, su cola larga y pesada poseía en la punta un conjunto de espinas convirtiéndola en una lanza trasera, su rostro era como el de los demás dragones, largo ,un hocico con muchos dientes afilados, y por si fuera poco más púas sobre su cabeza de las que sobresalían más eran 4 enormes cuernos que salían por detrás de su cráneo y un par de ojos rojos que resaltaban incluso con todo el oro alrededor, una vez fuera de su letargo el inmenso lagarto comenzó a olfatear el lugar

-Un olor que no había olio desde hace mucho tiempo…Ragnarok-dijo volteando hacia ellos-Después de tantos años por fin ¿vienes a intentar matarme?-pregunto acercándose a él

-En todo este tiempo estuviste aquí escondido en tu madriguera sin atreverte a salir-

-Después de todo lo que pase recolectando este tesoro no lo iba a dejar, no desde que intentaste robarlo-

-Me confundes con un simple ladrón, el Mal del Dragón yace en toda nuestra especie pero hay quienes nos rehusamos a que nos lleve a la demencia, pero tú te dejaste segar por tu codicia y eres el perfecto ejemplo de lo que le ha de pasar a un dragón con tal obsesión por el oro-

-¿A qué te refieres? Soy la culminación de nuestra especie, me he convertido en lo que todo dragón desea, mis garras son lanzas, mis dientes espadas, mi armadura es de oro, mis alas son un tifón y ¡mi aliento es el mismo infierno!, ¡Yo soy el verdadero tesoro de la Isla Dorada!-

-Eres el recordatorio del fin que les espera a todos los que se dejen llevar por la codicia, ahora solamente eres un adorno más de este salón-

-Ragh yo soy el Emperador Dorado, soy el Rey de las Gemas yo soy, tu perdición-dijo exhalando fuego color rojo hacia ellos

Ragnarok de inmediato esquivo el ataque llevándolos a un sitio elevado

-Si queremos vencerlo debemos llevarlo a la fundición, en el centro del volcán, ¡vayan a las fraguas y activen los mecanismos!, me encargare de llevarlo hasta allá-dijo levantando vuelo

Ragnarok ataco la cabeza de Arkhalagon aterrizando en ella para rasgarla y golpearla enfureciendo al gigante

-Debemos llegar a las fraguas-dijo Gunner

-Pues démonos prisa-Agregó Sleipnir

Corrieron por el pasillo mientras todo el sitio temblaba a causa de la pelea entre ambos dragones provocando que los suelos se agrietaran y que varias columnas cayeran

Continuara…..

**Ojala les guste, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen día**


	6. Chapter 6

**Escape de Isla Dorada**

Markus buscaba entre el tesoro su "premio" pero sentía los temblores de la batalla que se acercaba más y mas

-Mierda ¿dónde estará?-

Entonces alguien choco con él, se trataba de Applejack quien venía junto con el resto

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! Se suponía que ayudarían a Ragnarok a distraer a Arkhalagon-

-Ragnarok nos envió a las Fraguas-dijo Gunner

-¿Las fraguas? Pero por….mierda entonces realmente quiere matarlo-

-¿Por qué le tiene tanto odio?-pregunto Twilight

-Se los contare en el camino-dijo poniéndose en marcha junto a los demás-Ragnarok me conto que hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando él y su hermano Nereo gobernaban a los dragones había un dragón entre todos que les era leal y su más grande aliado, este era Arkhalagon quien entonces era un valiente y honrado dragón que no anhelaba nada más que servir a su pueblo, como sea cuando Treat Balthazar rompió el gobierno de los hermanos Arkhalagon quiso seguir con ellos pero Nereo se fue sin rumbo y Ragnarok se perdió en los confines del mundo, sin nadie a quien seguir Arkhalagon empezó a vagar por el mundo y un día encontró un pueblo de ponis terrestres que se encontraba bajo ataque por una hueste de demonios, Arkhalagon decidió intervenir y así salvo al pueblo sacando a los invasores a patadas, los habitantes agradecidos con el dragón le cedieron parte del tesoro del pueblo, Arkhalagon lo acepto y continuo su camino, así paso sus días siguientes salvando pueblos de intrusos o enemigos y fue recompensado con oro y gemas, pero en su interior el deseo por el oro crecía día a día y comenzó a buscar un lugar para ocultar su fortuna y escucho que más allá del océano existía una isla donde los grandes minotauros mineros habían construido un gran reino esculpido en oro puro dentro una isla rodeada por una cordillera montañosa manteniéndola a salvo, El mal del Dragón había despertado en el corazón de Arkhalagon y ahora deseaba el oro de la Isla y lo quería para sí mismo, así que partió hacia el mar, pasando por más dificultades en el camino finalmente llego a la cordillera que rodeaba la isla, la atravesó y llego a las puertas del castillo, las abrió con fuerza matando a los guardias y liberando el mismo infierno dentro, nadie salió con vida salvo 1 persona, el Chef del Concordia….Cookie, pero volviendo a la historia eventualmente Cookie volvió a nuestra Tierra y contó su historia, miles de ponis, pegasos y unicornios trataron de recuperar el Reino Dorado pero solo unos pocos volvieron con vida, Ragnarok se enteró de lo sucedido y partió de inmediato a la Isla, entro a los salones y trato de razonar con su viejo amigo, aunque casi lo logra Arkhalagon se rehusó a dejar su tesoro pensando que Ragnarok quisiera hurtarlo así que lo atacó y los pelearon arduamente hasta que en un movimiento veloz Ragnarok logro tumbar a su oponente y dejo la isla regreso con el corazón triste y aunque deseaba salvar a su amigo sabía que el Mal del Dragón es una enfermedad incurable para los dragones así que la Isla Dorada se convirtió en un mito para todos y Arkhalagon el Dorado se convirtió en una leyenda-

-Wow no sabía que el oro podía hacer tanto mal-dijo Rainbow Dash

-Quien hubiera pensado que un metal tan precioso hiciera eso-agrego Rarity

-Habrá que mantener a Spike lejos de el-comento Twilight

Llegaron a las fraguas cuyos mecanismos aunque viejos brillaban al igual que todo lo demás

-Si encendemos las fraguas la fundición se reactivara-dijo Markus tirando de una palanca-Si Ragnarok quiere fundir a Arkhalagon en el corazón del Volcán tendremos que estar listos para asistirlo, aquella parece ser una armería, vean si encuentran algunos cañones y colóquenlos en el borde mientras cargo los calderos con lava-

Entraron y de la armería sacaron entre todos 4 enormes cañones, al igual que todo el lugar estaban hechos de oro

Entonces apareció Arkhalagon con Ragnarok atacándolo en el cuello, el Gran dragón Dorado consiguió agarrar a Ragnarok y lo azoto contra el suelo

-Bien los calderos están cargados y en su lugar, ¿Los cañones están listos?-preguntó Markus-

-Cargados y listos Markus-respondió Twilight

-¡Apunten y dispárenle a ese desgraciado!-

Los 4 cañones dispararon enormes balas de oro las cuales impactaron en el Dragón colosal haciéndolo enfurecer

-¡Mas plagas desean mi tesoro, solo tendrán MUERTE!-dijo cargando contra ellos pero fue detenido por otros disparos menores por detrás

-Llego la caballería-exclamo Taurem

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Basilix

La tripulación le dio tiempo a Ragnarok de levantarse mientras distraían al coloso quien usando su masivo tamaño los aplastó, pero usando toda su fuerza Ragnarok voló hacia su enemigo y lo empujo al borde de la Fundición donde ya hacia el centro del volcán, un enorme rio de lava, consiguió que Arkhalagon se colocara justo debajo de los calderos

-Buen baño hijo de perra-dijo Markus soltando los calderos justo sobre el dragón Dorado, el impacto bastó para que el gigante cayera al rio de lava, las cadenas que traían los calderos se enredaron sobre el lagarto y el peso de estos hicieron que se hundiera en el volcán

-Por fin se acabó, descansa en paz Arkhalagon-dijo Ragnarok despidiéndose de su colega

Entonces del lago salto una luz blanca que cayó cerca de Markus revelando una gema color negra

-La gema…..era en realidad el corazón del Volcán jejejejajajajajajaja ¡Lo conseguí!-dijo tomando la joya-Supongo que terminamos aquí, regresemos-

-¿Pero y que hay de tus hombres?-dijo Twilight

-¡Acá abajo!-grito Taurem

-Graciasss a que este sssitio solo es una bodega llena de oro logramos sssponernos a salvo escarbando-agrego Basilix

-Bien no me lo esperaba pero aún pueden ser útiles en el futuro-dijo Markus lanzando un rayo de energía al sitio donde se encontraban los restos de la tripulación y así con dicha energía se volvieron a formar todos los miembros

-Supongo que es una ventaja de que estén todos muertos-dijo Applejack

-Ciertamente lo es, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que el Mal del Dragón nos empieza a afectar a todos-

Salieron por la puerta principal y regresaron al navío siendo recibidos por Krystal y Ruby

-¿Y bien capitán? Sentimos diversos terremotos ¿Derrotaron a la bestia?-dijo Krystal

-¿Consiguieron la gema?-agrego Ruby

Markus mostro la joya negra la cual dejo sorprendidas a sus tenientes

-Fijen curso de vuelta a Equestria-ordeno Markus

Salieron de la cordillera y partieron de inmediato pero entonces oyeron una enrome explosión y miraron atrás, el volcán de la Isla había hecho erupción y soltó una gran bola de lava que venía hacia ellos, pero conforme se acercaba la lava se le cayó al objeto quien demostró ser Arkhalagon el Dorado quien ardía en llamas con su armadura derritiéndose, pero lleno de furia extendió sus alas y cargo contra ellos

-¡Les enseñare lo que es VENGANZA!-

Continuara….

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review si gustan, me despido deseándoles buen día tarde o noche**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Final Negro**

El enorme Dragón comenzó a disparar fuego hacia el Concordia, las flamas se propagaban por doquier y no conforme con esto Arkhalagon golpeaba el casco de la nave con sus garras, las velas ardían y los tablones crujían

-De ninguna manera hundirá esta nave, saquen todos los cañones ¡vuélenlo en pedazos!-Ordeno Markus

El Concordia soltó una lluvia de balas impactando al dragón y haciéndolo retroceder

-Le disparamos con todo lo que tenemos señor pero su armadura resiste nuestros disparos-

-Si logramos dañar sus alas caerá y podremos acabarlo en el agua-

-Me encargare de bajarlo-dijo Ragnarok levantando vuelo

El Dragón Blanco embistió a su adversario golpeando y rasgando su cara, Arkhalagon tomo a Ragnarok entre sus dientes y lo arrojo contra el agua, después prosiguió su ataque al Concordia, el navío se agitaba ante el paso del Dragón pero entonces varias ráfagas de balas que no provenían del Concordia impactaron a Arkhalagon forzándolo a elevarse para esquivarlas, descubriendo la dirección de donde provenían los disparos y ahí divisando el humo salió a la luz la flota de Equestria encabezada por el Pegaso, la nave Insignia de Celestia y Luna, un gran barco blanco y detalles dorados y como mascaron tenia a dos alicornios, uno blanco y el otro negro con un corazón dorado en medio de ambos

-Parece que Celestia recibió el mensaje-dijo Twilight

-Al menos el pollo llego a tiempo-dijo Sleipnir

-¿Sigues de soplón?-pregunto Deathook

-Em solo un poco-

-Bien como sea, ya que la Marina de Equestria está aquí, nos ayudara contra ese cabron-

Arkhalagon volvió a cargar contra ellos pero Ragnarok salió velozmente del agua y disparo su potente rayo de energía el cual atravesó una de las alas de Arkhalagon incendiándola y obligando al dragón a caer en el agua, pero no se detuvo trato de destrozar el barco desde el agua, pero esta vez el Concordia tenía la ventaja, disparo todas las hileras de cañones dañando severamente al dragón y obligándolo a huir

-Ganamos-exclamo Twilight

-Aun no, carguen el cañón de proa-ordeno Markus

-Si Capitán-dijo Ruby bajando por las escaleras

El Concordia giro a estribor hasta tener al dragon en la mira

-Pero Markus, ya estamos a salvo deja que se vaya-dijo Fluttershy

-Tengo un lindo lema que dice "No dejes sobrevivientes", disparen a mi señal-

Markus se acercó a la proa para divisar mejor

-Lamentaras haber rayado mi nave maldito, ¡Fuego!-ordeno Markus

Del enorme cañón en el mascaron salió un gran disparo de energía verde que al impactar en el blanco soltó una inmensa explosión sin dejar rastros, Ragnarok aterrizo en el navío y dando un suspiro al ver la explosión cerro los ojos y cerró los ojos

Mientras, el Pegaso estaba lado a lado con el Concordia, el barco era un poco más bajo que la nave de Markus

-Al parecer no viniste solo para ayudar ¿verdad Celestia?-dijo Markus

-Exactamente Markus, vine para obligarte por cualquier medio a que regrese a Equestria-

-¿Por cualquier medio? Me sorprende tanta violencia viniendo de ti Celestia, pero no te angusties de hecho antes de que ese grandulón dorado atacara mi nave, íbamos justo de regreso-

-¡¿Enserio?!-dijo Celestia con sorpresa

-Claro querida Celestia pero debemos darnos prisa así que si me disculpas, Teniente fija curso al Imperio de Cristal a toda velocidad-

-Si Capitán-

-Oh pero antes, tengo una carga extra, vinieron en tu nombre a "Detenerme" pero aquí las tienes de regreso-dijo cargándolas con magia y soltándolas en el Pegaso

-Espera y ¿dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto Twilight

-Descuida entregare a Shining Armor personalmente en el Imperio de Cristal-

-¿Qué buscas allá Markus?-pregunto Celestia

-¿Uno no puede ir y saludar a su gobernante y dejar a su amado esposo? Que poca confianza, pero en fin nos veremos después-

El Concordia dio media vuelta y partió a Equestria

-Sigámoslo-Ordeno Luna

El Pegaso y el resto de la flota de Equestria siguieron al oscuro navío

-Al parecer habrá que aumentar la velocidad, sumérgenos Teniente-

-Como desee Capitán-contesto Krystal

El Concordia descendió a las profundidades donde tomo mayor velocidad y dejo atrás a los perseguidores

-Debemos ir más rápido-dijo Celestia

-No hay mucho viento majestad-dijo un guardia

-Usen el plan B-dijo Luna

-Como diga majestad-

De los costados del barco, en la parte inferior salieron largos remos que impulsaron al navío dándole mucha velocidad

Pasaron pocos días antes de que el Concordia llegara cerca de Manehattan donde anclo y se detuvo para realizar reparaciones, obviamente fueron alcanzados por el Pegaso quien se colocó en posición de batalla

-Markus, ¡es tu ultima oportunidad, devuelve a Shining Armor y regresa a Canterlot a enfrentar tu juicio!-exclamo Luna

-Mejor hazle caso Markus, no es bueno cuando se enoja, lo digo por experiencia-dijo Sleipnir

-Nah, perro que ladra no muerde-

-Markus te lo pido por última vez, regresa-dijo Celestia

-Basta de esto, date vuelta Celestia o tendré que destrozar tu linda nave-

-Lo siento mucho Hookie, fuego a discreción-ordeno Celestia

El Pegaso comenzó a disparar, impactando y dañando al Concordia

-Respondan al fuego-ordeno Markus

Los dos navíos luchaban arduamente sin que ninguno cediera ni siquiera cuando el Concordia se encontraba ya dañado pero llego el resto de la flota de Equestria rodeando al Concordia

-Capitán nos superan en 6 a uno-comento Ruby

-Entonces es una pelea igualada, ¡Disparen todos los cañones, que sus barcos ardan!-

El Concordia aunque rodeado pudo diezmar la mayor parte de la flota pero eventualmente fue superado cuando el fuego combinado del resto de los navíos hizo que el Concordia se fracturara y comenzara a hundirse

-¡Ordenes Capitán!-exclamaba Krystal

-Abandonen la nave-dijo tranquilamente

-¡¿QUE?!-Exclamaron sus dos tenientes

-Ragnarok llévatelos al punto de encuentro-

-Entendido-dijo Ragnarok tomando a las Tenientes, a Drawing Gunner, a Jackal Sleipnir y a las Sirenas junto con Shining Armor y levantando vuelo se alejó volando

El Concordia ardía a medida que sus partes se hundían, el mástil se quebró junto con el timón y muchas otras partes, Markus tranquilamente entro a su cabina y abrió el cofre negro, sacando de él la legendaria Corona Blanca (aquí el link para su origen s/10953869/1/CUANDO-LOS-MUNDOS-CHOCAN ) y usando la Gema negra que había obtenido en la Isla Dorada la coloco en la corona y después se la puso encima de su cabeza, entonces el Concordia cayó y termino de hundirse, Celestia soltaba lagrimas mientras veía los pedazos del barco que aun flotaban mientras su hermana trataba de consolara, pero entonces una esfera de energía obscura salió de entre los escombros y se elevó en el cielo

-Tranquilízate Celly, la diversión apenas comienza-dijo una voz tenebrosa que provenía de la esfera

Fin

**Aquí acaba este arco argumental, seguiré escribiendo diversas aventuras en altamar pero esta historia continua en otra parte, dejen un review si gustan y nos vemos en el siguiente, que tengan buen día**


End file.
